IYAH (I You And Him)
by A.Shin-Eun
Summary: REPOST FROM MY WATTPAD (Arrum 29)


**I.Y.A.H**

 **(I, You And Him** )

 **Cast:**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

Find it by yourself.

"Nnnnggghhh.."

Sebuah lengguhan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Rasanya malas sekali untuk bangun. Bahkan untuk membuka matanya saja sudah terasa berat. Dengan terpaksa ia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia benar-benar malas untuk bangun. Ia bangun dan terduduk di tepi ranjang saat sadar tempat yang ia tempati sekarang itu bukanlah kamarnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Ia bahkan tidak ingat mengapa ia bisa ada di kamar ini. Berusaha untuk mengingatnya malah menambah pening di kepalanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pria itu mendekati Jeon Wonwoo sambil membawa mangkok yang berisi bubur dan teh manis hangat. Tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, Jeon Wonwoo berusaha untuk turun dari tempat tidur namun gagal. Wonwoo meringis kesakitan. Ia merasa seluruh bagian tubuhnya benar-benar terasa pegal dan sakit. Pria sipit itu menaruh mangkuk dan gelas yang dipegangnya ke meja di dekat tempat tidur.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, jangan paksakan tubuhmu." Katanya sembari membantu pria manis itu, Jeon Wonwoo untuk berbaring kembali dengan sedikit terduduk. Pria sipit itu, Soonyoung panggilannya, mengambil mangkuk bubur yang ia letakan di meja tadi. Wonwoo memandang jijik benda yang dipegang Soonyoung. Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Kau harus makan sesuatu." katanya. Ia mendengus kesal saat Soonyoung menyuapinya dan memaksanya untuk makan. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Wonwoo- _ya_.". Lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya mendengus kesal. Rasanya berat sekali untuk membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berada di kamarmu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Soonyoung tertawa pelan dan menghentikan tawanya saat melihat Wonwoo yang memandangnya tak suka. ' _Ini lucu._ ' Pikir Soonyoung. Bagaimana tidak? Semalam, tepatnya saat tengah dini hari tadi, Wonwoo yang datang sendiri ke apartement Soonyoung. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Wonwoo datang dalam keadaan mabuk ke apartementnya. Ya, Wonwoo mabuk semalam.

"Ceritakan padaku, kali ini apa masalahnya?" Tanya Soonyoung. Senyumnya memudar kala melihat sahabat dihadapannya mulai menangis. Ia mengelus surai kecoklatan Wonwoo yang lembut lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Wonwoo menangis dalam pelukan Soonyoung. Bahkan isakannya yang begitu keras membuat bahunya bergetar.

Soonyoung mempererat dekapannya dan mengusap-usap punggung Wonwoo guna menenangkannya. Tangis Wonwoo meledak dan tak kunjung reda. Soonyoung meringis kesakitan seolah ia juga merasakan kepedihan yang Wonwoo pendam. Soonyung kembali mengusap surai kecoklatan Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Soonyoungie.." Wonwoo menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Soonyoung. Matanya memerah dan sembab. Soonyoung mengusap pipinya dan menghapus air mata Wonwoo. Soonyoung tersenyum dan menatap manik mata Wonwoo dengan lekat seolah berbicara mengizinkan Wonwoo untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku putus Soonyoungie, dia berselingkuh!"

Wonwoo kembali memeluk sahabatnya dan menangis. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Soonyoung selain mengusap-sap punggungnya. Ia menceritakan semuanya tentang Seungcheol, mantan pacarnya yang kepergok berselingkuh darinya kemarin. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Wonwoo mengetahui Seungcheol selingkuh darinya. Namun ia tidak memiliki bukti yang kuat. Kecuali kemarin saat ia melihat Seungcheolnya itu berciuman dengan pria lain di lorong kampusnya.

Wonwoo membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu botol air dingin lalu ia meneguknya. Diliriknya jam tangan di lengan kirinya. Sudah pukul 10 tepat. Wonu mendudukan dirinya di sofa depan televisi. Padahal ia ada kelas jam 1 siang nanti. Ia berdecak kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Bahkan sekarang saja ia masih di apartement Soonyoung. Masa bodo soal kuliah. Dia ingin membolos hari ini.

"Aaahh badanku lengket sekali."

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Ia hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi namun pintunya sudah terbuka sendiri. Soonyoung keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Wonwoo kaget dan sedikit gelagapan. Dengan terburu-buru Wonwoo mencoba masuk ke kamar mandi namun ditahan oleh lengan Soonyoung di depannya. Wonwoo menunduk tidak berani menatap manusia di depannya.

"Mau mandi Jeon?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Wonwoo mendorong tangan Soonyoung yang menghalangi pintu masuk. "Minggir." Jawabnya datar. Soonyoung melihat pipi Wonwoo yang semerah tomat. ' _Apa dia malu melihat aku seperti ini?_ ' Tanya Soonyoung dalam hati. Bukannya menjauh, Soonyoung malah sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Wonwoo.

"Tak usah tersipu begitu. Kalau kau tergila-gila dengan tubuhku, bilang saja." Ledeknya.

Wonwoo melotot mendengar ucapan sahabatnya ini. "Sadar diri dasar tahu bulat!" Wonwoo mencubit perut Soonyoung hingga meninggalkan bekas merah pada kulitnya. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya meninggalkan Soonyoung mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus bekas cubitannya. Soonyoung tersenyum karena sahabatnya ini telah kembali ke sifat aslinya, datar dan galak. Itu pertanda baik bahwa Wonwoo sudah sedikit baikan.

Didalam kamar mandi, Wonwoo mematung di depan pintu. Pipinya memanas antara malu karena melihat Soonyoung hampir telanjang atau karena marah diledek oleh Soonyoung. "Ck!" decaknya dengan ekspresi sebal. Wonwoo pun mencoba membuang pikiran anehnya dan segera mandi.

 **I.Y.A.H**

Pagi ini tak secerah pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Awan-awan hitam mulai berkumpul menutupi langit. Cahaya sang mentari mulai meredup. Perlahan bulir-bulir bening mulai berjatuhan. Hawa dingin mulai menyebar dan masuk ke kamar Wonwoo. Wonwoo mempererat selimutnya karena dinginnya yang terasa menusuk kulitnya.

 _Piiiiiiiippppp!_

Wonwoo mematikan alarm. ' _Shit!'_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Sudah pukul 7 ternyata. Ia ingat ada kelas pukul 8 nanti. Song Songsaenim, dosen tergalak sekampusnya. Ia tak segan-segan menghukum mahasiswanya yang terlambat. Mengingat itu, Wonwoo bergegas bersiap-siap untuk kuliah.

"Masih hujan ternyata."

Ia buka payungnya lalu berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang basah. Dilihatnya jam tangannya. 15 menit lagi kuliahnya akan dimulai. Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya. Sial, dia pasti terlambat, umpatnya dalam hati. Kecuali dia mau berlari menembus hujan. Baru ia akan memulai untuk berlari tiba-tiba saja ia terciprat air yang lumayan banyak karena motor yang barusan saja lewat. Pengendara motor itu menepikan motornya dan menghampiri Wonwoo yang tengah menggert kesal.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Pakaianmu jadi kotor karenaku"

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku saja yang kurang berhati-hati karena berjalan di dekat genangan air."

Pria di depannya ini terus-terusan meminta maaf. Bagaimana tidak? Karena ulahnya, celana kain Wonwoo basah hingga lututnya. Dan Wonwoo juga terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya. Pria itu terus memaksa menanyakan namanya dan nomor ponselnya. Katanya untuk bertanggung jawab memberinya pakaian ganti.

"Namaku Wen-"

"Ah aku terlambat!" Sela Wonwoo dan langsung berlari meninggalkan pria itu.

Selain Wonwoo, ia juga bergegas menjalankan motornya karena merasa terlambat juga. Bodohnya, kenapa ia tidak mengajak Wonwoo untuk berangkat bersama? Yah apabila Wonwoo tidak bergegas pergi meninggalkannya, mungkin ia akan mengajaknya bersama.

"Sial aku telat 2 menit!" Umpat Wonwoo setelah melirik jam tangannya.

Wonwoo membuka pintu ruang kelasnya dengan terburu-buru. Tepat saat itu juga seluruh mata tertuju kepadanya. ' _Mati aku!'_ Katanya dalam hati. Song Songsaenim berjalan mendekati Wonwoo. Wonwoo bergidik ngeri melihat tatapannya yang ingin memarahi habis-habisan.

Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya, "Maaf Song-"

"Maaf Songsaenim, saya terlambat."

Wonwoo berdiri dan menoleh ke arah suara di sampingnya. Pria itu. Pria yang tadi ditemuinya. Pria yang menyebabkan pakaiannya basah dan kotor. Pria itu pula yang menyebabkan Wonwoo terlambat. Song Songsaenim berjalan mendekatinya. Tatapannya dingin. Mari kita tebak di dalam otak Song Songsaenim ini pasti sedang memilah hukuman apa yang pantas untuk kami berdua.

"Siapa kau? Saya belum pernah melihatmu." Tanya Song Songsaenim.

"Saya Wen Junhui murid pertukaran pelajar dari China." Jawabnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Aah, kau. Saya tahu kau murid pintar dan teladan di sini. Tapi yang namanya terlambat, tetaplah terlambat. Kalian harus mengumpulkan folio merangkum materi BAB III hingga V dalam buku ini dan harus dikumpulkan hari ini juga sebelum jam 5." Kata Song Songsaenim panjang lebar sambil menunjukan buku yang ia maksud.

Mereka berdua mengangguk mengerti dan mencari tempat duduk. Hanya tersisa tempat duduk barisan belakang. Mau tidak mau mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di barisan belakang. Wonwoo mengambil buku catatannya dan memasang kacamatanya lalu fokus memperhatikan depan. Tanpa ia sadari, pria di sebelahnya terus memandang ke arahnya tanpa berkedip.

 _'Manis sekali.'_ Katanya dalam hati.

12.00 KST

Wonwoo menghela napas panjang lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Dengan kacamata yang masih bertengger di hidungnya, ia membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya. Baru saja berdiri dan hendak beranjak pergi, Jun memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapat pertanyaan mau kemana dari Jun. Ia menjawab ingin ke perpustakaan mengerjakan tugas hukumannya. Seketika Wonwoo teringat bukan hanya ia yang di hukum. Akhirnya Wonwoo mengajak Jun untuk ikut bersamanya.

Sebuah lembaran buku dibuka lalu ia tulis di kertas folionya. Membuka lembaran yang baru lalu mencatatnya lagi. Jun memperhatikan pria di sampingnya. Ia terlihat sangat manis saat serius terhadap sesuatu. Matanya terus memperhatikannya membolak-balikan kertas di buku itu. Merasa diperhatikan, ia menoleh dan mendapati Jun yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kenapa?"

Jun hanya menggeleng. Sesingkat itu percakapan mereka. Tak terlalu menghiraukan Jun, ia kembali ke pekerjaannya. Jun terlihat bosan menunggu Wonwoo. Sebuah earphone ia pasang di telinganya dan tak lpa ia membaginya dengan Wonwoo. Dipasangkannya earphone itu ketelinga Wonwoo. Selanjutnya ia menyalakan lagu-lagu klasik di ponselnya.

"Masih lama selesainya?" Tanya Jun. Yang ditanya hanya berdehem dan mengangguk.

30 menit kemudian, Jun mendengar lengguhan Wonwoo. "Akhirnya selesai." Katanya dengan raut wajah bahagia. Wonwoo adalah orang yang lamban dalam menulis makannya kenapa ia lama dalam mengerjakan tugas folio. Wonwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Merenggangkan otot katanya. Lihatlah betapa lucunya dia. Bahkan Jun juga berpikir seperti itu. Tangannya terangkat dan mengacak rambut Wonwoo.

"Kau lucu sekali." Katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Wonu gelagapan. Ia gugup. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Ia membasuh wajahnya. Air membasahi seluruh wajahnya hingga ke leher. Berharap wajahnya segar kembali. Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang tengah dilanda frustasi. Samar-samar Wonwoo mendengar suara-suara aneh. Ia mematikan kran wastafel untuk memperjelas apa yang didengarnya.

"Eeuunnggghhhh.. Gyuuuuhhh hampir sampai aahh sayaaanngghhhh.."

Wonwoo mengerjap matanya berulang kali. Ia berusaha memastikan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Mungkin saja ia salah dengar atau memang benar?

"Aaassshh.. Bersama Haanniiieehh.. Lubangmu menjepitkuuhh.."

Gila! Bercinta di toilet kampus? Mereka gila! Benar-benar nekat mereka. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh..." Lengguhan panjang kembali Wonwoo dengar. _Sialan!_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Ntah Wonwoo bodoh atau bagaimana. Ia emang berdecak sebal namun tak kunjung pergi meninggalkan tempat laknat itu. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran di hatinya. Penasaran? Oh ayo lah, Wonwoo bukan tipikal orang yang _kepo_.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Wonwoo kembali menyalakan kran wastafel dan berpura-pura mencuci tangannya. Berikutnya keluarlah seorang pria. Mata Wonwoo terus menatapnya hingga pria itu berdiri di sebelahnya.

Pria itu mencuci tangannya dengan melirik Wonwoo sesekali. Wonwoo hendak berjalan keluar, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja di dorong olehnya dan terjepit diantara tubuh pria itu dengan tembok. Wajah Wonwoo menampakan ekspresi kaget, takut, cemas, dan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan pria itu tampaknya biasa saja.

"Kelinci manis mau kemana? Mau mencoba melakukan hal itu juga denganku hm?"

Ia menyeringai. Wonwoo bergidik ngeri melihat seringaiannya. Dengan secepat kilat Wonwoo berlari menjauhi tempat itu dan kembali ke perpustakaan. Jun yang melihatnya terengah-engah pun menampakan ekspresi bingung. Ntah kenapa saat Wonwoo kembali ke perpustakaan dan melihat Jun di sana ia merasa aman. Kakinya melemas, keringat bercucuran dan wajahnya pucat.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Jun. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng. Jam ditangannya menunjukan pukul 5 sore kurang 15 menit. ' _Astaga hampir lupa!'_ Pekiknya dalam hati. Ia mengambil kertas-kertas folionya dan menggandeng Jun keluar. Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke meja Song Songsaenim untuk menumpuk tugasnya.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar mandi, Mingyu tersenyum mengingat kelinci barusan. Seringaiannya tak kunjung reda bahkan hingga pria yang bermain besamanya tadi menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, sayang?" Tanyanya. Mingyu mengubah seringaiannya menjadi tersenyum. Hanya sedang merasa bahagia. Begitulah yang ia katakan pada kekasihnya.

 _'Aku harus menangkapmu kelinci manis yang nakal.'_ Katanya dalam hati.

 **I.Y.A.H**

 _Drrrrtttt Drrrrtttt Drrrtttt._

Ponselnya bergetar. Wonwoo merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Kwon Soonyoungie memanggil, begitu tulisan yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Tombol hijau ditekannya dan meletakkan ponselnya di samping telinga.

"Yaaaakkkk Jeon Wonwoo!" Teriak Soonyoung.

Dahinya berkerut. Tangannya menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Wonwoo tidak tuli! Tahu bulatnya ini benar-benar berniat membuatnya menjadi tuli sepertinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia berteriak tepat ke telinga Wonwoo walaupun melalui media.

Soonyoung bertanya, "Dimana kau?"

"Perjalanan menuju pulang." Jawabnya datar.

"Cepat ke apartementku. Sekarang juga." Pinta Soonyoung.

"Tak mau!" Kata Wonwoo.

"Kau akan menyesal," sahut Soonyoung, "Ada chicken dan cola di sini."

Dengan cepat Wonwoo menjawab, "Aku ke sana!"

Sambungan panggilannya pun diputus dengan sengaja secara sepihak oleh Wonwoo. Ia berbalik dan memutar tubuhnya. Langkah kakinya kini berjalan ke arah apartement Soonyoung. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar tahu apa yang disukai Wonwoo. Dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri ia mempercepat langkahnya karena terlalu bersemangat.

Bel apartement Soonyoung berbunyi. Itu pasti Wonwoo, pikirnya. Ia membukakan pintunya dan benar saja, Wonwoo langsung berhambur masuk tanpa ia persilakan. Mungkin Wonwoo benar-benar menganggap seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"Dimana?" Tanyanya.

Soonyoung hanya menunjuk ke arah balkon apartemennya. Semua sudah tertata rapi di atas meja kecil di balkonnya itu. Wonwoo menatap makanan di depannya dengan tidak sabaran. Soonyoung menghampirinya sambil membawa sebotol cola yang besar.

Soonyoung terkekeh, "Lihatlah, dirimu seperti anjing yang menunggu makanan dari majikannya. Hahaha.."

Setelah itu Soonyoung meringis kesakitan karena mendapat sebuah sentilan di dahinya. Wonwoo menatapnya datar. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu, pikirnya. Botol cola Soonyoung buka dan ia tuang ke dalam gelasnya dan Wonwoo. Selanjutnya mereka memakan camilan di depannya ini diselingi oleh curhatan Wonwoo dan lelucon bodoh Soonyoung. Leluconnya memang bodoh, tapi mereka tertawa.

Hari semakin gelap. Cahaya mentari sudah tergantikan oleh sang rembulan. Tak lupa juga dengan bintang-bintang yang ikut menghiasi langit. Keindahannya memabukan sepasang mata yang terus memandang langit. Soonyoung menghampiri Wonwoo yang berdiri seorang diri di balkon. Menatap kosong ke arah langit. Sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar terhipnotis keindahan langit.

Lengan kekar Soonyoung melingkar di pinggang Wonwoo, memeluknya dari belakang. Menikmati semilir angin bersama-sama. Wonwoo terdiam. Tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikit pun. Lidahnya juga terasa kelu. Soonyoung mempererat pelukannya seakan mengerti kebutuhan Wonwoo. Ia memandang pilu ke arah Wonwoo kala menyadari ia mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"A-aku, merindukannya." Ucapnya terbata.

Soonyoung menghelakan napasnya, "Lupakan Seungcheol. Ada aku di sini," Ia terdiam sejenak, "Aku selalu ada untukmu, Wonwoo-ya."

Ditariknya sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kedua matanya terpejam setelah itu. Pintu menuju alam mimpinya mulai terbuka. Soonyoung berjalan mendekati tubuh Wonwoo yang tertidur. Ia benarkan posisi selimut Wonwoo. Membelai surai Wonwoo lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat tidur, _Princess_." Ucapnya.

Mata Soonyoung terbuka perlahan. Indra penciumannya benar-benar tajam. Hanya karena mencium aroma makanan ia langsung terbangun. Ia mendudukan dirinya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan segenap nyawanya yang menghilang di alam mimpi.

"Soonyoungie, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Soonyoung tak menyahut. Wonwoo membawakan 2 piring berisi telur mata sapi dan roti bakar. Mata sipit Soonyoung langsung terbuka lebar setelah melihat makanan. Si sipit ini memang benar-benar senang bila urusan makanan.

"Maaf, kau jadi tidur di sofa lagi setiap aku menginap di sini dan meminjam kamarmu." Ucap Wonwoo.

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Sepertinya enak," ucapnya dan mengambil sarapannya, "Tak apa aku tidur di sofa demi _Princess_ sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu, lain kali kau tidur di sampingku saja!" Celetuk Wonwoo.

Soonyoung tersedak. Wonwoo yang panik lalu berlari ke dapur mengambilkan minum untuknya. Apa Soonyoung salah dengar? Tapi sepertinya tidak karena Wonwoo mengulangi perkataannya.

"Lalu kau ingin aku _terkam, eoh_?"

Wonwoo memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan sendoknya. "Mesum!" Jawab Wonwoo dan meninggalkan Soonyoung sendirian.

Sahabat bodohnya itu hanya melihat punggung Wonwoo. Hanya sebentar karena tubuhnya menghilang masuk ke kamar mandi. Bukan benar-benar menghilang, hanya sebuah perumpamaan saja. Selanjutnya, ia kembali menyantap sarapan paginya. Di dalam kamar mandi, Wonwoo melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Menyalakan shower dan membasuhnya dari ujung rambut ke ujung Wonwoo ingin berendam air hangat. Namun ia ingat ini bukan di apartement miliknya.

Wonwoo menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Merapihkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan. Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo gemas. Ia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan mengacak surai Wonwoo dari belakang. Wonwoo hanya memanynkan bibirnya kesal dan kembali merapihkan rambutnya. Sedangkan sahabat bodohnya ini hanya terkekeh menunjukan matanya yang hilang saat tertawa.

"Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Soonyoung

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan pulang dulu.." Soonyoung menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Namun dari matanya seolah bertanya ada apa pada Soonyoung. Dengan cepat Soonyoung menggandeng tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya keluar. Wonwoo yang kebingungan hanya diam dan mengikutinya.

"Temani aku berjalan-jalan. Aku penat sendirian di hari libur."

Sinar mentari mulai semakin terik tiap menitnya. Memancarkan panas yang seolah membakar kulit setiap manusia. Seiring bertambahnya terik sang mentari, bertambah pula api dalam diri Soonyoung. Membakar semangat dan dengan lincahnya masuk ke setiap toko. Mereka berdua kini berada di pasar tradisional pinggiran kota. Pengunjung pasar bisa dibilang ramai. Namun tidak terlalu padat.

Sesampainya di area makanan, semangat Wonwoo semakin membara. Mereka akan menyicip makanan dan membelinya jika ingin. Makanan favorit Wonwoo adalah sashimi gurita. Ia mencoba beberapa potong dan membelinya 1 bungkus untuk dirinya. Hanya satu bungkus karena Soonyoung tak begitu suka dengan seafood mentah.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung berjalan beriringan. Mengunjungi setiap toko yang ada. Tawa pun menghiasi wajah keduanya. Mereka seperti anak kecil polos yang sedang bermain bersama. Bercanda ria, diselingi aegyo dari Soonyoung. Wonwoo sangat menykai melihat Soonyoung tertawa. Matanya menghilang seketika tertimbun pipi tembemnya. Sesekali Wonwoo suka menghilang tiba-tiba karena meninggalkan Soonyoung yang tertawa. Bukan Wonwoo namanya kalau tidak jahil.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman. Berteduh dari panasnya sang mentari. Keringat mulai terlihat bercucuran di wajah Wonwoo maupun Soonyoung. Beruntung Soonyoung membawa tissue di dalam tasnya. Setelah itu mereka berbagi tissue untuk menyeka keringat mereka.

"Mau ku belikan ice cream?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo langsung mengangguk mantab. Soonyoung terkekeh kecil melihat Wonwoo dalam mode anak kecilnya. Kalau berkaitan dengan ice cream dan coklat, Wonwoo selalu terlihat kegirangan. Bahkan kadang merengek seperti bocah bila keinginannya tidak dapat terpenuhi (soal ice cream dan coklat).

Soonyoung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menghampiri penjual ice cream keliling yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Sedangkan Wonwoo sudah asik sendiri mengutak-atik ponselnya. Memainkan salah satu game yang ia simpan. Karena terlalu asik sendiri, dia bahkan tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Sapanya.

Wonwoo tak menoleh, "Sebentar Soonyoungie, gamenya baru mulai."

"Aku bukan Soonyoungie." Jawabnya.

Wonwoo menoleh, "Kau!" Ia tersentak. "Mau apa kau di sini?"

Penulis:

Hai, terimakasih mau membaca cerita ini. Ini cerita pertama saya yang saya publish. Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya. Maaf banyak kekurangan. Saya akan mencoba menjadi lebih baik di karya-karya saya yang berikutnya. Happy reading :)


End file.
